


rain, rain (don’t) go away.

by irlhendery



Series: soft sungtaro stories (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) [2]
Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out, Rain, This is so soft, just two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlhendery/pseuds/irlhendery
Summary: sungtaro and how they spend their rainy day.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro
Series: soft sungtaro stories (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	rain, rain (don’t) go away.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been raining the whole day so here i am writing about it  
> enjoy <3

sungchan glanced up at shotaro when he heard him gasp, and spotted him looking out the window.

”it’s raining!” shotaro exclaimed, now standing on his tippy toes to get a better view.

the taller man hummed, “it’s going to be raining all day, i heard,” he said, now going back to scrolling on his phone.

shotaro clapped, and shuffled over to sungchan. sungchan looked up at him once again, and melting at the sight of shotaro giving him puppy eyes. he knew that he was asking for something, something he would probably say no for, which is why he’s using his puppy eyes. sungchan sighed, shutting off his phone and now paying his full attention to the man in front of him.

”what is it taro?” 

“i wanna go out and watch the rain!”

”but you can watch it out the window?”

”yeah but it’s better to watch it from outside.”

sungchan knew he wasn’t going to win this argument. he sighed again, and pretended to think for a minute. shotaro was on edge, praying to whatever God was up there for his boyfriend to say yes. the taller sighed again, and finally gave in.

”fine, let’s go outside.”

squealing, shotaro clapped again and fell onto sungchan, hugging him. sungchan wheezed, not prepared for shotaro to fall on him full force. but he appreciated the hugs that he was receiving.

”thank you! let’s go get dressed right now.” urged shotaro as he stood back up and (attempted to) pulled sungchan up. the other man laughed at his boyfriend’s eagerness, letting him get pulled over to their shared bedroom.

they both quickly dressed into their rain coats and rain boots. shotaro was so excited that forgot to bring an umbrella, so sungchan went ahead and grabbed one for them.

sungchan watched as shotaro bolted out the door and right into the rain. he giggled as he watched shotaro try to get rain in his mouth but only giggled harder when he got some in his eye instead. the feeling of admiration spread throughout his body as he observed his boyfriend. shotaro overheard him and looked at him, giving him his signature eye smile that sungchan absolutely loved. 

for shotaro, rainy weather, or any gloomy weather in general, was his absolute favorite. sungchan, on the other hand, was the complete opposite; having a liking for sunny weather instead. sungchan never liked rain as he hated getting wet, while shotaro liked the smell of rain after a storm.

after a while they took a seat on the wet concrete, sightseeing the gray clouds rushing in the air. shotaro leaned in to rest his head on sungchan’s shoulder while still keeping his eyes on the sky, and sungchan placed a kiss on his head in return. the shorter male smiled, intertwining their fingers together. 

eventually, the couple rushed back inside as the storm was getting stronger and did not show a sign of stopping any time soon.

”weather man said that it’s going to continue raining over night,” sungchan said, now watching the tv after having changed and washed up. shotaro hummed a response, walking over to sit next to sungchan with a blanket for the both of them. 

shotaro tugged on sungchan’s sleeve to get his attention, which he succeeded in. sungchan looked at him and silently asked him what he needed. he didn’t say anything, instead shotaro leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. sungchan didn’t complain and instead kissed him back, his eyes fluttering shut.

giggling, shotaro crawled into sungchan’s lap, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck while still kissing. sungchan in return hugged shotaro by his waist and pulled him closer. the two then continued to slowly make out, not wanting to take it any further than that. 

a loud crash of thunder was what caused them to pull apart, both looking towards the window to see that the storm has indeed gotten stronger. shotaro delightedly squealed at the sight, hiding his head in the crook of sungchan’s neck. 

as the night came, sungchan carried shotaro, who had fallen asleep, into their room and placed him softly on their bed. he left the room to turn the lights around the house off, and then came back to lay down himself. the only noises being heard were shotaro’s soft breathing and the rain pounding onto the window. 

sungchan looked at shotaro, draping the blankets over the both of them as he cuddled in closer. shotaro subconsciously dug his face into his boyfriend’s chest, leaving sungchan cooing over him. 

_maybe rainy days aren’t that bad_ , sungchan thought, before he finally shut his eyes and fell asleep. that night, he dreamt about having more rainy days with the one he loves the most.

end.╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading <3 tbh i might make this into a series where its just soft sungtaro hmm


End file.
